What Happens at the Party comes out on Youtube!
by prettyshon10
Summary: In Eclipse, Alice threw a Graduation Party. This is not that party! This is funnier, awesomer, and awkwarder. Beware, because what happens at the party... COMES OUT ON YOUTUBE!
1. Summary

**A/N: I had this idea of a wild, out of control party with Twilight and got this idea. Enjoy!**

**Summary: Remember when Alice was throwing that Graduation party in Eclipse? What if there was more to it? What if she wanted it t be the best party in teenager history? What if the party got out of control? With sex, laughs, shocking confessions, alcohol, and some awkward moments, you'll never look at the Forks High students the same way again. But know hat they are not aware that what happens at the party… comes out on YouTube! **


	2. Chapter 1 The Announcement

**A/N: Okay, so this is the chapter where Alice gives the announcement of her party. But it's not like in Eclipse. Well, maybe a little.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Bella P.O.V.

As me and Edward sat down at the usual table, I could see that that everyone was there already. Except Alice and Jasper who were still in the lunch line.

Mike was rambling on and on about how Jessica's graduation speech should go. "Think about it. Anything is possible if we all just believe."

Jessica threw some paper at his head. "That's what I would say if I wanted everyone to throw diplomas at me. So, there!"

"Guess what. I'm throwing a party!" Alice chimed in as she and Jasper sat down at our table. Everyone stared at her.

"Your house?" Angela questioned.

"I've never been to your house." Jessica said.

"Well, no one has been to their house." Eric corrected.

"Oh, come on. It'll be fun."

I mumbled, "Just like the last time."

Alice slumped in her seat. **(A/N: Okay, this part would've been where Alice had the vision about Victoria, but I decided not to do that.) **"Listen, guys. This is our last year of just being teens. After that it's all responsibility, and jobs, and college, and we will never get another chance like this ever again! I am super determined to make this the most epic party in teenager history. Who's coming?"

Everyone in the cafeteria got quiet, that was because Alice stood from her seat and said that out loud.

"Well in that case we're in!" Random guy shouted.

Everyone cheered and Alice sat down satisfied.

"Yeah, party at the Cullens'!"

"OMG! Bella you look amazing. But of course, you were dressed by me!" Alice gushed.

I rolled my eyes. I wanted to where my pale blue blouse and jeans, but Alice said she wanted everything to be perfect. She said my clothes would ruin it. Ugh, whatever.

So she put me in this dress. It was black sequin dress. With it were black open toed sling backs. Also some black eye shadow, red lip stick. I got a diamond necklace. And my hair was in a neat side pony tail.

Today was the day of the party.

Rosalie and Emmett were also in the party, though they already graduated.

Rosalie wore a blood red halter top, dark blue Capri's with rhinestones at the sides. She wore red stilettos. Her lips were also a color of blood red. She had red and silver bangles. Her hair was loose. She wore red eye shadow.

Alice wore a teal halter dress. And it was sparkly. Her shoes were teal flats. She had a sparkly headband as well. Her lips were like a pale pink. She also wore a green-blue scarf. She wore diamond earrings. Her eye shadow was a lime green. Her hair was in its usual spiky style.

The guys wore their regular clothes.

"Okay, everyone! The party starts in one hour!" Alice squealed with excitement.

Oh, joy.

**Alright peoples, that is the first chapter of my story. I know that was not what Alice wore in the movie. But I couldn't remember what she did wear. And yes I added Rosalie and Emmett. You can't have a funny story without Emmett and you can't have Emmett without Rosalie smacking him upside the head when he does something stupid. So the girl's outfits should be on my profile by Tuesday or sooner. Please review. **


	3. Chapter 2 Let It Begin

**A/N: Alright so this is the chapter where everyone arrives. Everything is ok so far. Kind of.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Bella P.O.V.

"Everyone will be here soon. So let's finish decorating." Alice said.

Me and Edward worked on setting the snack table. We added the wine and all that.

Emmett and Rosalie made the snacks and gave them to us to put on the table.

Jasper and Alice settled up the lights and other decorations.

"Em, did you lock our rooms like I told you to? Don't want anyone to be snooping around." Rosalie called to him.

"Ha ha! You said 'snooping'. As in the dog from Charlie Brown, 'Snoopy'. Or maybe even 'Snoop Dog'." Emmett being his normal self.

"Emmett!"

"Ok, ok. I did. Yeesh!"

"Alright then."

**Two hours later…**

_Ding Dong._

The sign of our first guest was here.

"Bella, could you please get that?" Alice asked

"Sure."

I walked over and opened the door to find the entire Senior Student body standing at the door. What did they do, have a giant car pool?

"Uh, come in."

They just swarmed in the house a second after I said it. It took five minutes for everyone to get in. Now, I knew the Cullens house was large, but this was ridiculous. With so many people I would've thought that there would be no space to move. But instead, there was still room to fit our school gym. I could hardly believe it.

Everyone seemed dazed by the house as well. But who wouldn't be. This _was_ the Cullens' house.

"Hello, fellow seniors of Forks High!" Alice bounced down the stairs. "Let's get this party started!" Following behind was music.

Poker Face by Lady Gaga

People immediately started dancing. Others went straight to the snack table. Those people were mostly guys. Of course.

I decided to go and talk to Angela and Jessica for a while.

Emmett P.O.V.

So far, so great. The party was pretty cool so far. Except the part where few girls winked at me and received a deadly glare from Rosie. Sometimes I think she can get really jealous at times. Even when she has nothing to compete with.

I was walking around; when out of the corner of my eye, I could spot a bunch of people standing around it chorusing, "Go! Go!" Curious, I went over to check out what was going on, Rose trailing behind me.

What we saw was Mike Newton taking shot after shot. This was ridiculous. So I stepped in.

"Hey, Mike, pal. Do you really think you need to drink so much before the party has even really started? Maybe you should hold that off for a while. Just giving friendly advice."

He gave me a crazy look and stood up. "Please. I can hold my liquor, okay. What? Are you jealous because you can't?"

Oh, he had no idea. "Bet you I can."

"Ok, let's make a deal. A Drink-Off. Whoever can drink the most without puking or passing out wins. If I win, you have to wear a sign saying, "Mike Newton is the greatest guy in the Universe!" throughout the rest of the party."

"Fair. And if I win," which will most likely happen. "You have to wear a sign throughout the party saying, "Mike Newton is the Most Annoying Person in the world. Deal?"

"Deal. But later in the party. Can't have a head start already. Meet me back here at eight. Got it?"

"Sure, Newton." I left and Rose was with me with a worried face.

"Emmett! What are you doing? If you drink just one cup you'll throw it back up five minutes flat! I am not having my man humiliated!"

"Don't worry, Rose. Instead of alcohol, my cups will be filled with blood. Grizzly to be exact. And the cup won't be clear so everyone can see."

Rose kissed me. "You are so smart. Another reason I love you."

"Emmett? Smart? You got to be kidding me!" Jasper said as we reached the kitchen.

"Keep laughing Jasper. But we'll see who will be laughing after eight."

"Whatever."

Me and Rose headed upstairs.

Jasper P.O.V.

I heard Emmett was going against Mike Newton in a Drink-Off. The perfect time to get revenge on him for what he did too me.

As a prank, Emmett had told Alice there was a huge sale at the mall. This of course made me go with her. TWENTY FULL HOURS OF TORTURE! Now I see why Bella hates it.

So it is payback time!

Prepare yourself Emmett. Heeeeeres Jazzy!


	4. Chapter 4 Oh my God, Bella is Drunk

**A/N: Hey guys. I know that it has been a while but things have gone a little crazy at school, the ISAT test, Black History Assembly (of course I have to be a part of it) and more. But I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Jasper P.O.V.

I filled each and every one of Emmett's cups that already had blood in them with alcohol. And lots of it. After about thirty cups I thought that was about enough. I snickered. Emmett would never know what had hit him. But a second thought went into my head. If Emmett was an idiot this way, how would he be if he were drunk? I quickly shook it off. This would be hilarious and scary at the same time. Like giving Alice crack. That would not end well.

I left the cups on the tray for the Drink-Off. Twenty should do the trick, so I left the other ten on the table. This was gonna be good.

Bella P.O.V.

It has been an hour and a half. I knew Edward was hiding in his room, knowing he abandoned me to deal with the party myself. Possibly laughing like crazy. But I'll get him later. Right now I was thirsty.

I went over to the snack table and found that there was no more punch. Wow these people must be as thirsty as a man who has been in the desert for a week.

I went to look in the kitchen to see if there was anymore. Bingo. Ten cups sat on the table. I was so thirsty, I could drink them all. I took a cup and drank it clean. Weird taste for punch, but slightly addicting. This made me drink more. Then more. Then more. By the time I finished I drank all ten cups. Then there was a pitcher on the counter. It is a slight possibility that I maybe, probably might have drunk that whole thing too. Possibly. I give in, I did. I was full but there was none left. But I wanted more. And why do I feel really good and loopy all of a sudden.

I went back to the party looking for more, then the next song that was on was K$sha's Tik Tok. I LOVE THIS SONG! I could spot Angela and Jessica across the room. I ran up to them, grabbed them to the dance floor.

"Bella, what are you-"Angela began but I cut her off.

"Let's dance, Angie!" I said.

"O...k?"

Jasper P.O.V.

I was supposed to gather everyone for the Drink-Off. Since Bella was closer in the area, I was looking for her first. But her emotions were weird. They were a mixture of hyper, excitement, rush, and addiction.

After three minutes of looking I finally found her. And what I saw surprised me. Bella was dancing! Fast! She was like a roadrunner on crack! Why was she acting like this? Then it dawned me.

I ran to the kitchen and found that all the alcohol filtered blood was gone. All of it. The utensils I used to make it were licked clean. What the heck happened? Oh my god, BELLA IS DRUNK! EDWARD IS GOING TO FREAKIN' KILL ME!


	5. Chapter 5 In and Out of Place

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing and adding to favorites. I really appreciate that. So here is the other chapter. I was sitting down watching iCarly and it was really funny. That put me in the mood for this. Here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

Bella P.O.V.

I felt really good. Really good. REALLY GOOD. After K$sha's song was done, The Black-Eyed Peas' I've got a Feeling came on. That made me dance more.

"Bella, I thought you said couldn't dance." Angie said curiously.

"I lied. I can dance very well. But I was too shy to do it in front of anyone except the mirror." I simply stated.

"Oh." She said as she continued dancing.

It was like this for the next five minutes until I heard some guy with a bullhorn. "Everyone, it's time for the Drink-Off. Come here to place your bets now."

That caught my attention. I ran as fast as I could to go see the Drink-Off…and maybe snag a few drinks of my own.

Emmett P.O.V.

Everyone was here to see the Drink-Off. Sure there were a few people who were still dancing. But mostly everyone was here.

Rosalie kissed me. "That was for good luck."

Well with that, I would surely win.

"Make us proud, Em!" Alice cheered from the crowd. Beside her was Edward and on the other side was Jasper. But he looked nervous about something though.

"Alright guys. I want clean competition. No cheating. No trying to slow the other person down. And try not o get so drunk that you might start a riot like in those corny western movies." Said Eric. He was the reverie. Ready. Set. GO!"

As quick as we could, we took shot after shot after shot. But this blood kind of had a kick in it. Was it old or something? And why did I feel really woozy?

Jasper P.O.V.

As I watched Emmett falling into my trap, I was really focusing on keeping an eye on Bella.

I had to find her before Edward does. Or worse.

"Jazz, where are you going. Don't you want to see this?" Alice said to me before I could slip away.

"Uh…yeah, but… I need … to go and get a video camera."

Alice looked at me strangely, but shook it off. And I made my way through the party. To be truthful, I really just wanted to watch the Drink-Off, but which was more important? Watching Emmett get drunk and puke, or living?

Bella P.O.V.

As everyone was watching the Drink-Off, I snuck my way through to get at least three cups of Emmett's. What I was doing was good. That way I had my drinks, and Emmett could win. And no, this is not cheating.

Emmett P.O.V.

When the Drink-Off started, I was drinking as fast as I can. But this blood tasted kind of funny. Was it old or what? And why do I feel addicted to it all of a sudden?

**Well there you have it. Things are falling in and out of place. R n' R, please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I haven't updated this story in a while. So now this is it. So far, Jasper is going to try to find Bella and make sure Edward doesn't find out about this incident. But absolutely nothing will go as planned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Not As Planned

Jasper POV

Alright I could see Bella a few feet away. She was happily drinking some shots she stole from Em-wait. She stole Emmett's shot. How did she manage to-never mind!

I was making my way over when a drunken Jessica Stanley jumped in front of me. Oh, great.

"Hello, Mr. Hale." She purred, trying to sound sexy and seductive.

"Jessica." I said simply.

I tried to get around her but she kept blocking my way.

"Not so fast. What's the rush? Why don't we dance for a while?"

Unfortunately, if Edward found Bella in the condition she was in, I wouldn't have 5 seconds, let alone an hour.

The emotions I got from Jessica helped me understand why she was trying to seduce me. Jealousy, anger, sadness, confusion, and slight dizziness. She glanced over at Mike. Probably to see if was paying attention. He wasn't.

Now I get it. She was trying to make him jealous. "It's not going to work, you know. He's too intoxicated to notice." I tell her. She pouts and walks away, defeated. To tell the truth, I felt bad her.

Thank the heavens; Bella was still where I last saw her. I quickly went over to her.

"'Sup, Jazz! Want some?" She giggled. Oh, dear lord, she giggled. I have to get her out of here NOW!

I threw her over my shoulder and ran into the kitchen.

"Whoa, Jasper! What are you doing?" She said on the way there.

Once I had set her down in a chair, she said, "Jazz, I know where this is going. Before we go any farther-_hiccup_-I want you to think about Alice. I thought you loved her. I thought she was-_hiccup_-your mate."

I laughed. She thought we were gonna make out. She's totally wasted.

"Bella calm down. I just put you in here for a while until you get sober."

"Oh. Well in that case I should leave now because I'm not drunk."

With my sensitive hearing, I heard Edward call out my name. "Jasper." He was coming.

I panicked. "I beg to differ."

"Hey!" Bella yelled. I picked up and placed her in the tool closet.** (A/N: yes, in my story they have a tool closet in their kitchen)** It was the only thing I could think of at the moment. If I had used vampire speed to leave, Edward would be suspicious.

He soon came in. "Was that Bella just in here?"

"Nope. Just some random girl who was snooping around. I kicked her out."

Bella banged on the closet door. "Okay, you got me. I put her in the closet."

Edward snickered. "Sure. Whatever. So have you seen Bella. I guess I have to apologize to her for leaving her alone to deal with Alice and her party."

We both laughed. Me nervously. I was trying to cover my thoughts. _I wonder what Alice is up to now._ "Maybe she just went home. Couldn't stand it here."

"Perhaps." He sighed.

So Edward got himself a glass of mountain lion blood. Two minutes later, the banging had stopped. Bella had finally given up and knew that I wouldn't open up until Edward was out of here and wasn't within hearing range. Or at least that's what I thought.

She sobbed, "Jasper. Let me out, please!"

Edward had heard, of course.

"Jasper don't be too hard on her. She was probably just looking for someone. Let her out."

Bella had then noticed he was here. She hadn't noticed before because she was pounding at the door at that moment. "Edward? Edward are you there? Yes, I'm saved!"

He then knew it was Bella. He gave a menacing look telling me to open the door. I did just that, hoping-no-PRAYING that he would be reasonable about this.

As soon as the door was open, Bella ran over and hugged Edward. "Thank you soooooooo much! It was getting hot in there. Hey, Jazz, do you have any more of that special punch-_hiccup_-for me?"

"What is she talking about?"

I tried to answer, but Bella already had. "You know, the special punch. The one with the kick in it. C'mon Jazz! I want some more! Emmett's having it. It's not fair."

Edward glared at me. Unfortunately, he put two and two together. Well, sort of. "You gave her blood? Jasper!"

"It is not my fault. She took it upon herself to have some." I was actually glad he didn't get the other part.

"Only because you were so careless with it! Who knew it had this affect on humans?"

Alice, thank goodness, had came in. "Guys! No fighting at my party! I already have to deal with a drunk Emmett."

Oh, God.

Edward then realized. "Wait, how's Emmett drunk."

Alice shrugged. "I guess someone*cough* _Jasper_*cough* spiked Emmett's blood. Oh, and I overheard what you two were talking about. Thanks a lot Jasper."

Two seconds later, both Edward and Alice knew the truth.

"JASPER!"

I tried to soothe them with both talking and empathy. "Guys-"

"Jasper, where's my punch?"

"Bella." I shushed her.

"Jasper." Edward growled.

"Edward." Alice warned him.

"Alice." Bella glared at her.

"EMMETT!" shouted Emmett ran passed us throughout the kitchen and ran back out in his birthday suit. What he left behind were four shocked faces.

"Awkward." Bella sang.

No. Not awkward. Scary.

**Well wasn't that fun. I even made one of those moments where everyone is saying each other's name and an awkward moment with Emmett. R n R to fuel another chappie!**


	7. Chapter 7 Not Another One

**A/N: Hello! Okay, so each chapter will be crazier than the other, or at least that is what I'm going through. Just want to say:**

**RIP: WHITNEY HOUSTON **

**You know, a lot of celebrities are dying. What's up with that? It breaks my heart, really. All of this stupid drug use. Not saying that she died of that or anything, but that just one of the main reasons for the others. They say they just want to have fun, hand out, and live life to the fullest. Get wild and crazy and party. They say drugs make you feel better and loose. But please tell me, was it really worth it in the end? Do you feel loose and have you had your fun. Didn't expect to die, did you? Of course not. Just because you were famous, doesn't mean that you were invincible. Drugs will kill you. The rest of you just think about that please. If you die, let be because God said it was your time and not because of recklessness and stupid risks. Please don't let my fanfic give you the wrong idea. Vampires are different.**

**Let's start the chapter, because I'm about to cry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Bella PO V

I was so mad at all of them! Alice, Jasper, and Edward. They ruined my fun! I was having a great time, but now I'm in "time out".

"Come on, please. I want to dance! I want to have fun! I'm one of the hottest girls here, so I deserve it!"

Edward laughed. "Of course you are, love."

Alice also laughed. "Maybe you should get drunk more often!" That comment got her a glare from Edward. "What? I like this Bella! She's fun and she cares about how she looks!"

"No hard feelings, Edward?" Jasper pleaded.

"Okay. I forgive you. Just hope that Bella does."

Jasper looked a little frightened and gulped. Yeah, I'm pretty sure the sober me will be ticked, but the me as of now wanted to PARTY! Maybe Emmett would bust me out. Once he stopped running around naked.

"I'm getting anger from Bella." Jasper announced

"Sorry, but it's for your own good." Edward apologized.

I folded my armed and huffed. Then I remember that I had snuck a few drinks.

Edward POV

I felt bad for Bella, but letting her run around wasted was not a good idea. Especially with her being uncoordinated and a danger magnet.

I turned to Alice and Jasper. "What should we do about Emmett?"

"Well someone should watch Bel-"he was cut off by the act that Bella was drinking another shot. "Bella!" He snatched it away from her. "Someone should watch her!"

"Agreed. I'll do it." Alice offered.

"Good idea. Just make sure that she doesn't-BELLA!" I take away the second shot that she had stolen. "Will you please cooperate, love?"

She stuck her tongue out at me and threw a fit. A FIT! Stomping on the ground and everything.

"Nooooo! I want to PARTY! NOW! Leave me alone! You are NOT the boss of me! I'm EIGHTEEN!"

"Then for goodness sakes Bella, act like it." Alice snapped. "You guys better go."

As we left my room, I heard Alice yell, "BELLA! PUT THE SHOT DOWN! My gosh, how many do you even have!"

Emmett POV

I heard Bella was stuck in Edward's room for the rest of the night. Sucks to be her! But they'll never get me! Never!

I then accidentally ran into Rosalie. "Rosie, I won! I won the drink off! Suck it, Mike Newton!"

"Emmett, you have to put some clothes on and come with me, please."

Great, my own mate wanted to turn me in. I spotted some of my shots still on the table next to me. Mischievous thoughts entered my mind. Rose and the others weren't loose enough to party. So maybe I could help them.

Jasper POV

After what felt like twenty minutes, Edward and I spotted Rosalie-ON A POLE! How did she find that? It was in my room which I shared with Alice, only to be used by Alice. As entertainment for me. Yeah, I even sometimes throw money at her. And when she's done with her sexy dance, we-

"THINK OF SOMETHING ELSE, JASPER!"

"Oh, sorry to put you through that."

Edward shuddered.

We went up to Rosalie.

"Rose, what are you doing? We have to find Emmett."

"And how did you get Alice's pole?" Edward gave me a glare telling me to shut up. And I did.

"Why don't you guys relax? Have fun, it's a party." She said as guys threw money at her

The smell of her breath told us immediately. She was intoxicated, too. Now that was three we had to handle. I prayed that Alice wouldn't fall victim to it.

Alice POV

I had a vision that Rose too was under the influence. Great.

"So, Ally. How are you enjoying the party?" Bella slurs.

"I was until you and Emmett got drunk. Now Rosalie is too."

Bella gasped and then giggled. GIGGLED! "The more the merrier."

I sigh. "You seem stressed, Ally cat."

I had to admit, I was so lovin' drunk Bella. She was much more fun. And the nickname was totally cute.

"Well, Bells, this isn't my cup of tea."

"Jasper screwed this up for you, didn't he?"

"In a way. But it's not his fault.

"Yes it is. Men always screw things up. Jasper's actions are the reason why we're both cooped up in here."

Bella was right. Jasper had ruined the party for me. And Bella can't even enjoy it. "You know, you're right. Men do seem to always ruin things." After a moment I said, "Screw all of them! We wanted to have fun, so we are going to have fun."

She handed me a shot-of course she had more. I drank it and smashed to glass into the floor. We then went arm and arm to enjoy the party.

Men. Who needs them?

Jessica POV

"Mike?" Where was he? I couldn't find him anywhere. After that stupid Drink-Off, he threw up and stumbled away. And he hasn't payed me any attention this whole time! It seemed as if everyone was having fun but me.

I searched the bedrooms. They didn't have any beds. What's up with that? "Mike? Are you in there?"I open the door and find it empty. So was the next one. I knocked on the second to last room. "Mike? Where are you?"

I open the door and gasp in shock to see no Mike, but Lauren Mallory in her bra and underwear on top of some guy. "Sorr…" I started to say, but stopped when I found the guy under her. Guess who it was.

Let me just give you a hint: This would ruin poor Angela's night.

**Oooooh. We all know who it is. The next chappie will have tears, an intoxicated Alice, and a fight. Not to mention shocking confessions in future chappies. R and R for me! **


	8. Chapter8CHEATER, CHEATER, LAUREN BEATER

**Hey guys! How's your Summer so far. I've spent it mostly at camp, my grandmother's house, and watching Teen Wolf (YEAH!). Welp (one of my made up words), this is another chapter of my crazy fanfic. Get ready. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing, I tell you! **

Cheater, Cheater, Lauren Beater

Jessica POV

"Come on, Jess. No need to start something. We weren't even doing anything, just foolin' around."

"Yeah, fooling around is right!" I replied to Lauren.

Eric pleaded, "Jessica, please. Don't tell her. It was a mistake. We're drunk. Jessica PLEASE!"

"Shut up, Eric!"

We had finally made our way to Angela. Poor Angela. The girl looked good. She was having a great time, completely unaware of what her boyfriend was doing the whole time.

"Hey guys. What up?"

I glanced at the pair of cheaters next to me. Lauren looked annoyed and Eric looked like he was about to cry. This was going to suck. I totally wish that Bella was here to break it to her so I didn't have to. But from what I heard, she was on a drunken rampage with Alice.

Taking a deep breath, I said, "Angie, there's something I need to tell you."

Bella POV

"Whoa." Alice said suddenly as we were dancing to Rack City.

"What's wrong?"

"I hear…crying. I think its Angela."

"Wait, what? Take me too her." Angela doesn't cry unless it's for a good reason. I had to see what was wrong with her.

I follow Alice through the crowd to my friend. It was quite hard to do with everyone drunk and dancing, so I was constantly pushed and shoved around. It wasn't the same for Alice, though. Being a vampire, she couldn't be moved easily, and she could squeeze through people with grace. I was instantly jealous. Would Edward hurry up and make me a vampire already?

Once we made it there, I took in the scene before me. Angela sobbing and screaming at Eric and Lauren; Jessica trying to lead her away gently; Eric trying to talk over Angela, hoping to explain whatever happened, in his shorts; and Lauren, half snaked, was snickering at the whole scene before her, while-I think-tweeting about it.

I suddenly knew it had to do with her. It made my blood boil. I knew that Alice had probably seen what happened, so I asked her and she gave me all the details. Before I knew it, I was screaming at Lauren and Eric.

"Gawd, Eric! You have an extremely awesome girl who's practically a rose! Yet you settle for a thorn? I hope it pricked you good, you tool!"

Eric had his head bowed in shame. I spotted Lauren rolling her eyes in annoyance at me. "You know, Bells, I liked you better when you were so intoxicated that you couldn't even spell "cat"." She said as people formed a crowd around us.

She was right about one thing: I wasn't completely wasted anymore. I probably got half sober while dancing. This, I didn't like. I needed some alcohol to fuel me for what was about to come.

"You know what, Mallory? Maybe if you got yourself a stable love life, you wouldn't constantly ruin others'. You haven't been a relationship that lasted more than four days. You're jealous because everyone else has found someone to be with, and that no guy wants white trash. I can't believe that I thought that you would become mature after graduation. I guess was wrong. You will always be the wannabe whose only future is to be a home wrecker. You and your friends."

It was silent except for the music. But then the DJ cut it off to make this more dramatic. Murmurs and gasps took hold of the room. Lauren's face was red and her mouth was wide open, tears formed in her eyes. She looked toward Jessica for help, but by the way Jessica glaring at her, Lauren knew that she was on her own. This did not go unnoticed.

I knew what I said was harsh and mean, but it was the truth. The only regret was not saying it sooner to save Angela the heartbreak.

I thought that she just leave, seeing that I apparently humiliated her. But that's not what happened at all. Nope. What happened-almost to mine and everyone else's surprise-was that Lauren grabbed some guy's beer, walked up to me, and poured it over my head.

And before I could completely register what had happened, Lauren gets punched in the face-by Angela.

Lauren is on the floor, cradling her nose. One of her friends, Lisa, comes over and slaps Angela in the face while the other, Megan, comes and pushes me down only to get jumped by Jessica. I instantly get up as the crowd oohs and aaahs. Alice immediately takes my jewelry and heels off; knowing that is was so on. Oh yeah. It. Was. So. On.

I lunged for Lauren's throat.

Emmett POV

_This is worth it. This is totally worth it. _I tell myself repeatedly. I wanted so badly to go and watch Bella fight, but I had to finish before anyone could catch me (mainly Jasper or Edward) and stop me.

To tell the truth, this was going to be worth it. Not to mention legendary.

I turned off the hose and went to bring the cars out. Chuckling evilly the entire time. Completely naked the entire time.

Totally worth it.

SUCK IT, CARS-THAT-SWIM-UNDERWATER INVENTORS!

**OOOOOOOOH. What's Emmett doin'? And who will win in the chick fight? Hope you guys liked it! R and R!**


	9. Chapter 9 Wet N' Wild PART 1

**Hi there! So today I looked at my email, and guess what? Apparently a LOT of people liked my last chapter! So I decided to update immediately. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

Wet N' Wild

Edward POV

"Hold on a minute, Edward. Don't be a total buzz kill." Alice growled at me when I went to pry Bella off Lauren Mallory. I couldn't believe that she wanted me to stand back and watch my girlfriend pull out the poor girl's extensions and stuff them in her mouth while Angela was dragging Lisa Harper by her ponytail and Jessica was using karate on Megan Oscar. Basically, things were getting out of hand. And god knows where Emmett is.

"Alice, do you see what's happening? What's wrong with you?"

"Edward, I got this." Jasper informed me. "Alice, did you know that Rosalie is currently putting on a show for the male party guests? On. Your. Pole."

That was all it took for Alice to drop Bella's belongings and run towards Rosalie's location.

"Nice work."

Jasper shrugs. "Just gotta know your woman. Now go handle yours."

It turns out that Bella was a stronger human than I thought, well, at least when she's angered beyond belief. Handling her took some vampire energy.

"EDWARD! I SWEAR SO M&MS, IF YOU DON'T ME GO RIGHT NOW, I WILL SET YOU ON FIRE MYSELF!"

Lauren Mallory said, "Thank God! Edward, your girlfriend's a freakin' psycho!"

Bella kept trying to get to her.

"Judas, Bells. Get a hold of yourself." Jasper chimed in as he grabbed her legs.

Deciding that enough was enough, some other guys grabbed the other girls. A couple accidently got hit with Jessica's flying ninja kicks (which were incredible, by the way). But it took eleven to finally subdue her.

When we got Bella a safe distance away from Lauren, she said, "I need a drink."

"NO! No more drinks, Bella!" Jasper yelled.

I completely agreed.

Me and Jasper huddled. "So now what do we do?" he asks.

"Find and stop Emmett. We keep Bella in tow and pray that Alice doesn't want to beat the crap out of Rosalie."

He nodded in agreement and looked up. "Um. We might want to find Bella first if we want to keep her in tow."

I looked in the direction he was facing. It was true, Bella had run off again. Rosalie and Alice were gone, too. But the pole was still there. Practically everyone in the house was gone, though the music was still playing Nicki Minaj. I was really regretting letting Alice ever plan this party.

Bella POV

"Come on, Bells. It's gonna be awesome!"

"I don't know Emmett." My common sense was coming back as I became more sober.

"You know what, I want fun Bella back." He tilted my head back and poured something in my mouth. I recognized the taste instantly. My still drunk side took over as I swallowed it.

After taking five of the "special punch" I had Emmett give me the keys to Edward's Volvo.

Tyler Crowley was in Esme's car and Angela-who needed a little fun-had Carlisle's Porsche. Alice in her yellow beauty, and Rosalie in her Camaro. Emmett settled himself in his truck. A few people decided that they wanted to do this and jumped in the cars. A couple girls and a guy were in with me. We were all positioned. No seatbelts were needed. Our names were being chanted as we started our engines.

A little bit of the normal Bella said, "This is crazy. You could die. What are you thinking?"

But wasted Bella said, "Holy crap! This will be legendary! Best Party Ever! Best party Ever!..."

Mix that with the chanting of the crowd and the occupants in the car with me: Heck Yeah! I was doing it.

A blonde chick in her underwear and bra came with the green shirt she recently had on. With a bullhorn (where it came from, I don't know), she counted down. "5…4…3…2…1…DO IT!"

Jasper POV

"Any idea where they could-" I stopped in mid-sentence when I saw what was going on in our back yard. A large crowd. Screams were heard. So were statements like: Holy Mother! Did you get that! This is going on freakin' FACEBOOK!

Edward and I couldn't believe our eyes. Our family cars were being driven at a great speed into a pool that could only be made by Emmett.

**Hope you guys liked it. VampLuva87 wanted Bella to remain drunk, so thank her. The car idea came from Project X. Until the next chappie-which I promise will be tomorrow!**


	10. Chapter 10 Wet N' Wild Part 2

Paste your document here...

**Hey there. Thanks for all of the reviews. They really encouraged me to update part 2. Don't worry, Bella will remain drunk possibly until the end. And I have a request that I'm sure the person who gave it will notice in this chappie. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Twilight.**

Wet N' Wild

Jasper POV

It was insane. Dead silence fell over the crowd after the cars went in. Then one by one, the occupants popped back up and the crowd went wild. Half of them dived into the pool. Guys throw girls in. Soaked couples start making out. Definitely insane.

Emotions were all over the place. Shock. Lust. Dizziness. Excitement.

I spotted Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Angela, Jessica, and two other random girls have a splash fight. I admit it, it was kind of hot. But this was not the time to think like that.

I followed Edward's lead and went to get them out of there. We had yet to find Emmett, who was probably hiding from us at the bottom of pool. He thought he was so slick.

"Oh no, here comes the fun police." Rosalie sang.

"Come on, girls. Get out and go inside. Jasper and I will send everyone else home and get things cleaned up." Edward commanded.

"What? No way! We haven't even really started to have fun!" Alice whined.

"Darlin', I think you've had enough fun." I object.

We pull them out, much to their dismay. We didn't expect what happened next, though. Not that we expected any of this.

"You don't really expect us to walk around soaked, do you?" Bella questioned.

"Of course not. Go inside a dry off."

"I have a better idea." She gives a sly smirk to Rosalie and Angela. With that, she practically rips off her clothes and the other girls do the same.

A guy passing us by saw and said really loud, "OH, IT'S THAT KIND OF PARTY! HIT IT!" The guy rips off his clothes as the DJ switches to Sexy and I Know It.

The next thing you know, everybody is either half naked or in the birthday suit dancing to the song.

It was so freakin' disturbing on so many levels.

Emmett then decided to show up. He was already naked. So he wasted no time to dance to the song.

After what seemed like forever, something UNBELIEVABLE happened.

**Sorry it's so short. My brother is so annoying and he wanted the computer. UGH. I'll see how soon I can update. Bye!**


End file.
